Prank
by Chipank
Summary: Suatu hari seorang youtuber yang sedang hits bertemu dengan salah seorang partnernya dalam pembuatan video miliknya. Mereka membicarakan banyak proyek proyek video yang selalu rutin mereka upload ke channel youtube si youtuber itu. terus apa yang mereka rencanakan? A #Johnjae useless fanfiction


Suatu hari seorang youtuber yang sedang hits bertemu dengan salah seorang partnernya dalam pembuatan video miliknya. Mereka membicarakan banyak proyek proyek video yang selalu rutin mereka upload ke channel youtube si youtuber itu.

Namanya **johnny seo** seorang youtuber yang punya banyak sekali penggemar bahkan subscriber nya pun jutaan orang.

Banyak content yang ia sajikan dichannel youtubenya itu mulai dari kesehariannya, bermain banyak challage, prank, bahkan kegiataan berpacarannya pun sering ia publish ke publik.

Yaa benar, johnny sudah punya kekasih yang juga sesama youtubers namanya **jung jaehyun**.

Mereka pertama kali berinteraksi juga karena youtube yang pada awalnya berupa saling berbalas pesan di kolom komentar pada setiap video yang mereka upload masing masing hingga berbuah sebuah hubungan yang begitu manis dan intim.

Dan hari ini johnny berencana untuk membuat sebuah prank untuk sang kekasih yang ia beri judul ' **My friend give me a hickey** ' ia dibantu sahabat sekaligus partner yang selalu membantunya menggarap setiap proyek video yang ia rencanakan kalau bisa diibaratkan sebagai tim sukses channelnya.

" haii guys welcome to my channel dan hari ini gua ditemani sama doyoung si pengeras suara kampus haha dan apa kalian penasaran apa yang bakal kita lakuin hari ini, stay tune "

Ucapnya pada kamera sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan kamera kearah doyoung.

Mereka sekarang tengah berada dirumah doyoung untuk mempersiapkan prank nya nanti.

" okk guys jadi hari ini gua johnny seo mau bikin boyfriend prank yang judulnya ' **my friend give me a hickey** ' dan ya gua penarasan gimana reaksi my gummy bear nanti pas liat leher gua ada cupangnya " ucapnya begitu semangat.

" dan doy menurut lu jaehyun bakal gimana nih reaksinya? " tanya johnny pada doyoung yang tengah mempersiapkan alat make up untuk membuat sebuah heckey palsu dileher johnny.

" gua sih kenal banget jaehyun kayanya dia bakal nangis deh liat pacarnya maen ama yang lain " jawab doyoung mantap.

" kayanya iyadeh karena jaehyun itu sensitif orangnya, okklah btw sekarang gua mau diapain doy "

" gua make-up-in lah peaa "

" anjay galak banget si doyoung ini guys "

Johnny kemududian duduk disebuah kursi dengan doyoung disisi kirinya. Iya mulai menengadahkan kepalanya sehingga leher kokohnya terlihat jelas. Doyoung yang sudah siap dengan alat make up nya dengan telaten mulai membuat sebuah fake hickey dengan sangat teliti hingga terbentuklah sebuah noda merah keunguan hasil tangan rampingnya.

" wow doy it's look so real, kayanya gua bakal kena gaplok jaehyun nih, liat nih guys hasil kerjanya doyoung. Keren banget sumpah "

Johnny mengarahkan kamera kearah lehernya yang merah ungu kebiruan.

" okk kalau gitu sekarang jam 19.45 dan gua bakal pergi ke apartemen buat liat reaksi jaehyun gimana pas tau gua selingkuh sama doyoung haha "

Johnny pergi meninggalkan rumah doyoung dengan kamera yang masih menyala dan sekarang kamera itu tepat terletak didepan mobilnya sehingga menyorot wajahnya dengan jelas.

Ngomong ngomong dia sekarang sedang pergi menuju ke apartmennya dan jaehyun. Sesekali johnny bahkan tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri sambil membayangkan kekasihnya itu.

Johnny pov.

Haii guys gua udah nyampe apartmen nih dan pas gw masuk kamar ternyata jaehyun gak ada tapi kalau didenger denger nih ya ditoilet ada suara air ngalir dan gua yakin pacar gua lagi mandi sekarang.

Gua mempersiapkan diri ditempat tidur, kamera juga gua simpan didepan meja nakas yang nyorot jelas gua diatas kasur.

Gua nunggu dengan sabar dan akhirnya secara tiba tiba pintu toilet kebuka disana ada jaehyun sambil bawa handuk dilehernya.

" wahh hyung kapan pulang "

" baru aja nyampe sayang "

Dia yang ngeliat gua langsung naik ke ranjang sambil ngerebahin badannya disebelah gw, kepalanya dia sandarin didada gua yang kokoh. Sumpah jaehyun kalau sama gua manja banget.

" hyung gak kangen aku ya? "

" kangen lah sayang ini iuga hyung cepet cepet pulang buat pelukin kamu "

Gua mulai nyium bibir merahnya dan dia pun bales nyium gua.

Dengan cepet gua meluk dia erat dan dia meluk gua balik.

" gimana hyung, prank nya sukses? Kapan kapan ajak aku juga dong "

Dia natap gua sambil maenin kerah baju gua dan kayanya dia belum liat heckey bikinannya doyoung karena dia ada disisi kanan gw. Sumpah gua nahan ketawa sekarang dia ngajak gua nge-prank padahal sebenernya dia sekarang lagi gua prank-in.

" iyaa nanti sayang " gua mindahin dia buat duduk diatas gua dan kita pun ciuman mesra banget, gw meluk pinggangnya dan dia meluk leher gua.

Author pov.

Jaehyun terus memperdalam ciumannya pada johnny dan samar samar juga terdengar suara desahan sexy jaehyun yang mengalun. Kamera juga masih menyorot kegiatan mereka.

Jaehyun yang kehabisan napas dengan sepihak melepas ciumannya dan terdengar lah suara sexynya yang terengah engah.

" kamu sexy banget baby "

Johnny terus melihat kearah jaehyun, ia berusaha memancing kekasihnya itu untuk melirik lehernya, namun jaehyun tak kunjung sadar dan malah ia sekarang kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada johnny.

" i love u so much johnny hyung "

Kata jaehyun dan hendak mencium leher johnny dengan senyum manisnya.

Namun sebelum bibir merahnya sampai sileher kokok johnny secara tiba tiba senyum nya memudar. Jaehyun juga langsung mundur dan menjauh.

" hyung itu apa? " tanya nya sambil nunjuk ke arah leher sebelah kiri johnny. Mimik muka jaehyun juga sangat berbeda terlihat begitu kesal dan tatapannya yang menusuk.

" apa sih sayang hmm? Gak ada apa apa kok " johnny berteriak senang dalam hatinya saat jaehyun mulai terpancing.

" itu hyung merah merah kenapa? " tanya jaehyun lagi ketus.

" gak ada apa apa sayang "

Jaehyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

Johnny melirik ke kamera sambil memberi gesture ' why? ' dia terlihat senang karena pranknya berhasil tapi bingung juga dengan tingkah jaehyun.

" lihat nih " jaehyun kembali dengan sebuah cermin ditangannya.

" oh my god "

" ngaku hyung siapa yang bikin "

Jaehyun terlihat begitu marah sekarang matanya juga berkaca kaca. Sementara johnny sekarang tengah berusaha berakting dengan baik tanpa mengeluarkan tawa jahilnya.

" ini gigitan nyamuk sayang "

" nyamuk? Gak akan sebesar itu hyung "

" yaa bisa kan sayang kalau nyamuknya banyak "

" bullshit hyung, ayo jujur kamu selingkuh sama siapa? "

" ngga selingkuh ini "

" terus? "

" okk baby hyung jelasin tapi jangan marah ya "

" hmm "

" hyung tadi main ke rumah doyoung sehabis bikin video prank itu, terus disana juga ada ten, taeyong, dan yuta. Kita main ToD dan si doyoung kena dare dari si anime dia disuruh supaya bikin hickey dileher hyung "

" What? Terus hyung mau gitu? Hyung jahat sumpah "

" ini cuma hickey sayang jangan berlebihan toh cuma main main nanti juga kan ilang "

" cuma? Aku berlebihan? Hyung, bahkan kemaren lucas cuma pegang tangan aku hyung langsung marah terus ini ada heckey dileher hyung aku harus biasa aja? "

" kalau lucas tuh pegang tangan kamu itu kaya napsu hyung gak suka "

" doyoung hyung juga bikin hickey itu juga napsu kayanya "

" yaudah maaf okk "

" terserah "

Jaehyun benar benar marah, dia hampir menangis sekarang.

Johnny memperhatikan jaehyun yang membuka lemari baju mereka.

Kemudian dengan perasaan kesal dan marahnya Jaehyun melempari johnny dengan pakaian milik johnny sendiri.

" mending hyung pergi sana ke rumah doyoung hyung "

" ohh god, baby ayolah kenapa hyung diusir "

" you're so rude hyung, get out "

Jaehyun terus melempar baju johnny keluar dan terus mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada sang kekasih sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

" baby please maafin hyung ya maaf kamu jangan nangis "

" don't touce me hyung don't touch me "

" baby "

Johnny berusaha menenangkan jaehyun dengan memeluknya namun jaehyun terus menghindar dan berontak.

" udah jangan nangis sayang, maafin hyung okk "

" lepas hyung jangan sentuh aku "

Jaehyun telah lepas kendali matanya juga sudah sembab sekarang dan omongan jonny tentang jaehyun terbukti benar, ia benar benar orang yang sensitif.

" duduk dulu sayang ayo jangan berontak gitu "

" mending hyung pulang sana atau pergi ke rumah doyoung hyung "

" tapi hyung kan ikut sewa juga disini "

" terserah pokonya aku gak mau lihat hyung disini "

" tapi hyung mau disini "

" kalau gitu aku yang pergi "

" yaudah pergi aja emang kamu berani pulang sendiri? Kunci mobil juga kan ada dihyung "

" okk fine aku pulang, hyung juga gak ngehargain aku sebagai pacar "

Jaehyun tiba tiba bereaksi kembali setelah mendengar cuitan johnny padanya dan dengan kesal ia mengambil tasnya dan memasukan pakaian miliknya dengan terburu buru namun kegiatannya terhenti saat ia mendengar johnny tertawa dengan keras.

Jaehyun menoleh dan melirik johnny dengan tatapan menusuknya.

" kenapa ketawa? "

" ciee yang cemburu "

" bodo "

" stop jangan pergi okk maafin hyung kalau hyung salah "

" hyung emang salah kok "

" tapi sumpah deh sayang jangan marah beneran "

" what? "

" its a prank gummy bear honey "

" bohong "

" ini prank sayang hickey ini juga cuma make up kok lihat nih "

Johnny melirik jaehyun yang begitu marah ia juga mengambil tissu di meja dan menghapus make up dilehernya dengan mudah.

" tadaa hickey nya hilang "

" hyung mau aku tonjok yaa? "

" cmon baby i am sorry "

Johnny memeluk pacarnya dengan erat lalu mencium bibir nya sekilas.

Dan bisa dilihat jaehyun yang tengah memajukan bibir merahnya membuat johnny begitu gemas melihatnya.

" lihat tuh kameranya nyala "

Johnny memangku jaehyun sambil menunjuk kamera didepannya.

" you're fucking crazy hyung "

" gpp biar crazy kamu juga suka kan baby? "

" big no!! "

Johnny mengambil kameranya dan menyorotkannya ke arah ia dan jaehyun.

" tuh lihat its a prank sayang "

" bodo amat aku ngambek "

Jaehyun berlalu kearah meja belajarnya dan mengabaikan johnny yang tampak fokus pada kameranya.

" okk guys gua puas banget bisa ngerjain dia, bisa kalian lihat sendiri kan kalau si gummy bear ini cinta banget sama gua iya kan baby? "

Johnny menyusul jaehyun dan menyorotkan kamera kearahnya.

Jaehyun yang melihat ke arah kamerah hanya memanyunkan bibirnya lucu dan membuat johnny dengan rakus menciumnya.

" big no!! " balas jaehyun kearah kamera.

Rekaman sudah selesai dan jaehyun tengah memakan nasi goreng buatannya dengan khidmad sementara johnny didepannya tengah membaca berbagai komentar di channel youtubenya.

" baby masih marah hmm? "

" iyaa "

" ayodong kan cuma prank sayang "

" abis keterlaluan sih hyung "

" okk okk hyung minta maaf sayang jangan ngambek lagi yaa "

" aku gak akan ngambek lagi asalkan hyung beresin kamar sampai bersih "

" yaa kan kamu yang brantakin "

" tapi kan gara gara hyung "

" aishh okk hyung yang beresin tapi ada sesuatu dulu "

" what? "

" Kita bikin baby dulu abis itu beres beres deh biar gak nanggung "

" BIG NO HYUNG!!! "

End

Fiction ini terinspirasi dari pranknya dion yorkie youtuber yang nge prank in pacar nya pake hickey buatan dilehernya.

Sumpah mereka itu sweet banget bahkan tiap gw liat vlog mereka itu gw suka senyum sendiri dan suka bayangin kalau ini tuh johnjae.

Btw saran nama channel youtubenya johnny sama jaehyun dong yang ucul

Thx yang udah mau baca ff receh ini dan jan lupa review saran dan kritiknya *


End file.
